


Along Came Two

by justanexercise



Series: MCU Soul Mate stories [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Soul Bond, Soulmate - Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts has been waiting a long time to meet her soul mates and of course they come with a lot of baggage and complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complication #1

 

It’s been a long time since Pepper has thought about meeting her soul mates. Plural. She has two soul mates but at the age of 40, she’s yet to meet even one of them. That hope of meeting them before she’s old and grey dwindles with every birthday.

On this particular day, Tony Stark is signing over his company to her and her luck turns.

Pepper Potts sits in her new office, formerly Tony’s barely used office. She adds another item to the list to get rid of, that old model taking up half the space with no apparent reason.

The phone beside her hand beeps, the temp-assistant’s voice crackling through. “Ms. Potts, the notary is here.”

“Send her in.” Pepper puts down her pen and rolls her head, the joints in her neck cracking. She’s momentarily distracted when the notary walks in behind her temp. Pepper **reminds** herself that she will be the new CEO and vows to be professional, unlike Tony, but God this is so tempting. The notary is absolutely gorgeous, wavy hair perfectly on her shoulders, eyelashes so long they remind her of Betty Boop but what gets her most of all is the confident stride.

Pepper gives her a polite smile. “ _Thank you for coming on such short notice.”_

The woman blinks, a few more than necessary. “ _It’s not a problem Ms. Potts_.”

To Pepper’s credit, her jaw doesn’t drop, but her eyebrows do shoot up. These are two very generic phrases, especially in the business world, one too many awkward moments of asking a stranger if they’re her soul mate has had her tread lightly on this.

“Shall we start Ms . Potts?” she interrupts.

Pepper shakes her head, coming back to the moment. “Right, Ms..?”

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman.”

Pepper stands and shakes her hand, to her surprise Natalie’s hands a calloused but still soft. She walks out of the office, glancing over her shoulder to see Natalie following behind her.

Business first.

After the almost disastrous meeting at the gym, she’s the CEO of Stark Industries. She replays the moment Natalie takes down Happy at the gym, genuinely shocked such a small woman could do that. Explains the callouses, Natalie probably trained in martial arts as a child. Tony’s leering at her possibly soul mate though, well, she needs to find out first.

“Richard,” she says to her temp through the phone, “have legal send in Natalie Rushman’s personnel records and her writing samples. Urgent.”

“On it Ms. Potts.”

A few minutes of Pepper tapping her manicured fingernails on the table and refreshing her email when she receives the documents. She glances at Natalie’s modeling photos a tad longer than she would like to admit before going into the basics. She narrows her eyes. Birthdate, November 10, 1984. That date is off. Pepper sighs and sits back in her chair. She’d had a good feeling about this. A gut feeling, a pull, unmistakable. Natalie Rushman feels like hers. But this, this just confirms it, 3 years off. And the wrong mark. The one Natalie said is the one that’s been on her since she’d been born.

There’s only one other way to check. She opens the other attached document and runs it through the still not on the market writing analysis software designed by Tony. Pepper unbuttons her shirt and takes a picture on her hipbone, her soul mark. It takes another few agonizing minutes. The red ‘Not a Match’ letters do not give her any satisfaction. She breathes in and out for 30 seconds. Pepper Potts opens her eyes, she will not mourn the loss of something she’s never had. She repeats that in her head and gets back to work.

The nagging feeling doesn’t leave her for the rest of the day.

-

If she hears another remark about her being Tony’s secretary and thinly veiled sexists comments, she’s going to kill her board members, preferably with a spoon. Pepper collapses in her chair, safe in her remodeled office from chauvinistic old rich men. God she needs a drink. A cup of coffee clinks on her table.

She smiles gratefully at Natalie and takes a sip. There’s a hint of Kahlua.

Natalie shrugs her shoulders and puts down the rest of the files on her table. “Is there anything else you needed Ms. Potts?”

“No, thank you Ms. Rushman,” Pepper says, taking another satisfying sip of her spiked coffee.

Natalie nods and leaves.

Pepper absolutely did not stare at Natalie’s butt when she walked away. No. She’s strictly professional. God she’s turning into Tony. She puts her cup down. No, she will not jeopardize her professional relationship with her assistant, the best assistant she’s ever had and probably ever will have, for her lust addled brain. Natalie knows everything she wants before she even has to say a word, case in point, a bit of alcohol in her coffee just to get her through the rest of the day. Maybe she’ll thank Tony someday for going behind her back and hiring Natalie, in a decade or two, so he doesn’t gloat.

-

“Ms. Potts,” Natalie – no, Agent Romanoff says.

Pepper should be furious, she should call security and have her hauled out, except Agent Romanoff might incapacitate them all and she likes this apartment building. At least that’s the reason she gives to herself when she steps aside and lets Agent Romanoff into her home.

“Agent Romanoff,” Pepper says after the door closes. “Would you like a drink?”

“I’m fine Ms. Potts.”

Pepper clasps her hands together, uncomfortable at the scrutiny of her living room through Agent Romanoff’s eyes. “Do I even want to know how you found my address?” Pepper asks, going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

“Coulson gave it to me.”

“Of course.” Pepper rolls her eyes. “Well, what did you want to talk about?”

“It’s better to show you.” Natasha pulls a pen and paper out of the inside of her jacket pocket and scribbles something on it, ripping it out and handing it to her.

Pepper reads the writing and freezes. “ _It’s not a problem Ms. Potts_.” She swallows. She swallows again, the lump not going away. “Is this another mission Agent Romanoff?” Pepper says, managing to not sound upset.

“No, this is me.”

Pepper looks up at the sound of clothes rustling and goes red in the face. Agent Romanoff is half naked in her apartment, granted her back is facing her and she still has her bra on, but still. She makes a strangled noise. “What?”

Agent Romanoff glances over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised. She reaches behind her and points to her shoulder blade.

Before Pepper could admire the flexibility, her thoughts come to a halt. Her hand goes up, fingertips tracing the soul mark. Her soul mark. Her words etched on Agent Romanoff’s skin. Her hand drops. “You knew.”

She sighs and puts her shirt back on before turning around to face Pepper. “Yes.”

“How long?”

“Right after you said it.”

“I got a sample of your writing.” Pepper looks at her ceiling. “Of course it wasn’t your real writing.”

Agent Romanoff nods.

“How much of it was fake?”

She tilts her head. “What?”

“You, how much of you was fake.”

“Natalie Rushman is a construct I put on, nothing about it is me.” She points out. A beat later. “I like mushroom pizza.”

The corner of Pepper’s mouth twitches. “So did Natalie.”

“It’s not my real my birthdate.”

“I got that.” Pepper smiles now. “So you made yourself 3 years younger?”

Agent Romanoff blinks. “Not exactly.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Can we start over?” she asks, her eyes shining with hope.

How much of that is fake, Pepper wonders. Agent Romanoff, from what she’s pieced together from Happy and Tony, is an excellent spy, probably capable of faking everything. Natalie Rushman is a prime example of this. Yet, she finds herself falling for it. Whether it’s an act or not, it doesn’t matter. After all, she’s her soul mate.

“Pepper Potts,” she puts her hand out.

“Natasha Romanoff.” She shakes Pepper’s hand. “I hate Starbucks with a passion.”

Pepper bites back her smile. Natalie Rushman had Starbucks every day.

“I like sushi,” Pepper says.

“Good, there’s a place I’ve always wanted to try. In fact, it’s just a 5 minute walk from here.”

“Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Romanoff?” Pepper asks coyly.

“Yes.”

“You’re paying.” Pepper grabs her purse and steps into her heels.

“Good thing I got an extraordinary severance package today.”

-

A few months go by and Pepper is comfortable enough to call her Natasha. A few lunches scattered in between, some dinners. The life of a CEO is not conducive to a healthy dating life. Neither is espionage apparently. Natasha disappears for weeks at a time, sometimes more than a month. It doesn’t guilt her in the slightest when she clears her schedule when Natasha would drop in on her, unannounced.

“Natasha,” Pepper says, her hands stilling on her keyboard. She senses Natasha now, instead of the first time Natasha did this and Pepper nearly screamed when she finally noticed her in the corner of the office.

“3 minutes,” Natasha says. “Improvement.”

“One day I’ll figure out how you sneak in.”

“You’ll need help,” Natasha says. “And I’m not going to give away my secrets.”

Pepper hides her smile by ducking her head. When she looks up again, Natasha’s leaning on her table, hip against the edge of her desk. She sees a butterfly stitch just under the sleeve of her jacket. Minor injuries then.

“There’s an Indian place I want to try,” Natasha says, distracting her from her perusal.

She quirks an eyebrow but gathers her papers and locks her computer. “Did you check the health code rating this time?”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“Natasha,” Pepper says in a tone formerly reserved for Tony. “I don’t want another case of food poisoning.”

Natasha waves her hand dismissively. “It was a tiny one and the food was excellent.”

“It was not worth the agony. It’s also unfair you were unaffected.”

“I don’t have a delicate stomach like you do.”

Pepper shakes her head.

This time, the food is good and on the plus side no food poisoning. Natasha lingers in her office after escorting Pepper back. Pepper furrows her eyebrows in concern. Natasha looks nervous. Only to the very observant though, a slight tick in her cheek. “Is something wrong?” she asks.

Natasha’s head darts up, she chews her lip. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Oh?”

“Soon.”

“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Pepper blinks when Natasha breathes a sigh of relief. “Who do you want me to meet?”

Natasha grins. “It’s a surprise.”

-

The meeting never comes to fruition. The Battle of New York happens.

Pepper’s helping with the reconstruction efforts and fielding the press for what is dubbed the Avengers. Her immediate concern lies with Natasha, who’s all but shut herself off from the world except for a few people.

Phil’s dead.

That’s the hardest to accept out of all the aliens and demi-gods.

She gives Natasha the space she needs.

A few weeks later, she gets the long awaited text. An address. Pepper drops everything, delegating her tasks to a frazzled assistant and rushes out, Happy already arranging a car for her in the garage. Pepper makes it through traffic in record time, it does help that the car can go on broken pavement, shaving off at least 30 minutes.

She rushes off to the elevator, before the doors close, Pepper catches a glimpse of a brunette exiting the stairwell. The woman’s eyes scan the lobby in less than a second, reminding Pepper of what she dubs as Natasha’s spy skills. A SHIELD sanctioned apartment building, maybe. The elevator dings, Pepper all but shoves that occurrence to the back of her mind. Taking out her phone, Pepper follows the instructions sent via text. Punch in code on keypad. Wait 3 seconds for biometric scan of thumbprint on the doorknob, Pepper doesn’t even ask how she has her thumb print. A click and Pepper goes in. She checks her phone again, still operational. Good, it didn’t fizzle and burn, unlike the last time.

“Natasha?” Pepper says as she shuts the door.

“Living room.”

Pepper gives Natasha a once over, no more cut on her forehead and no more split lip. “You look better.”

“I am.” She smiles just a bit and pats the empty seat on the couch next to her.

Sitting, Pepper finally notices the half empty cup of tea next to Natasha’s cup. “Is someone else here?” Pepper asks, looking around.

“No, just us,” Natasha answers. The grip on her cup tightens. “There was an emergency, they had to leave.”

“Oh.”

“I wanted you to meet them.”

“Next time.” Pepper places a hand on Natasha’s knee.

“Unless there’s another nuke heading to New York.”

Pepper freezes. “There’s a nuke heading here?”

“Not anymore, don’t worry about it.”

“I worry that a nuke might come here.”

“It’s taken care of.”

Pepper purses his lips. “If you’re sure.”

Natasha puts her cup down and turns to face Pepper. “They’re on the case, it’s taken care of.”

“Okay, well what do you want to do?”

Natasha taps a finger to her chin in thought. “Dinner?”

In the middle of dinner at a nice hole in the wall Italian restaurant, Pepper asks something that’s been burning at her ever since she’s met Natasha. “Do you have a second mark?”

Natasha’s fork stops midway to her mouth. She sets it down and stares at Pepper.

“I’m just wondering,” Pepper says, wringing the napkin on her lap.

“You have a second one,” Natasha states.

“Yes. But your mark, on me, it’s not… how old are you Natasha?”

Natasha clenches her jaw. She looks away.

“Nevermind, forget I said anything.” Pepper forces a smile.

“I want to tell you,” Natasha says. She turns back to Pepper.

“But you can’t.”

“They’re not all my secrets.”

Pepper nods sagely. “So they’re not yours to tell.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

It’s not okay. But Pepper will endure.

-

SHIELD is gone.

Natasha is missing.

Everything secret about Natasha Romanoff is on the net.

Pepper’s hand hovers on her keyboard, the blinking cursor after ‘Natasha Romanoff Black Widow SHIELD’ taunts her. The ding of her phone startles her enough to push enter. Pepper doesn’t look at the computer screen though, her eyes are on her phone.

From NR: Safe.

That one word sets Pepper’s fears to rest. Safe. Not dead then.

To NR: Are you okay?

Pepper doesn’t get a response. Her eyes flick back to her monitor. The results of her search. Pepper clicks on the first link.

-

A week later, Pepper collapses onto her couch, exhausted. Not just from work, but from watching Natasha’s congressional hearing.

“Drink?”

“Holy shit,” Pepper gasps, bolting up from her seat. “How’d you…” she trails off and rolls her eyes. “I need to get you a collar with bells on.”

“Didn’t take you for the kinky type Ms. Potts,” Natasha teases. She offers Pepper her scotch.

Taking a long gulp, Pepper finishes the scotch and grimaces at the burn. “Ex-KGB huh?” she says straight out.

“You knew I was Russian.”

“Didn’t know how long you were an assassin though, during the Cold War? Wouldn’t you have been a teenager?”

Natasha’s face stays impassive. “You tell me.”

“Your birthdate was blank.”

“I was born in 1928.”

Pepper blinks. She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, what?”

“1928.”

“That actually explains so much,” Pepper rubs at her hip where her mark is. “How?”

“Experiments.”

“Natasha.” Pepper reaches out but lets her hand drop between them. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t really remember it.” Natasha shrugs.

“Still, that’s…that’s horrible.”

“Yea, but it’s made me so pretty,” Natasha says with a grin. “By the way, I’m a genetically modified redhead. I think I used to be very blonde.”

“What?”

“Russia wanted its’ girls to be red. We would paint the world in the colour of mother Russia.”

Pepper opens and closes her mouth, some syllables coming out but never forming words. She gulps when Natasha leans in, so close that she smells the faint scotch still lingering on Natasha’s breath. Pepper gasps once Natasha finally kisses her, slow at first, tentative as if asking for permission. She opens her mouth and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Natasha is an excellent kisser.

“Wow,” Pepper says after it ends.

Natasha rubs at the smeared lipstick on the corner of her mouth. “I have to go, my covers are all blown.”

“I figured.” Pepper catches her hand and entwines their fingers.

“I’m coming back,” Natasha promises.

“I’ll be here.”

Natasha nods sharply. She stands and lets go of Pepper’s hand. “Someone’s going to interview for a job at SI.”

“Oh?” Pepper quirks an eyebrow.

“I trust them.”

“Then I do too.”


	2. Baggage #2

 

“Ms. Potts your 5 o’clock is here,” John, Pepper’s assistant says through the phone.

Pepper’s face scrunches. She doesn’t have a 5 o’clock appointment. Opening her calendar on the computer, there is indeed a block marked off for 5 on it, but it only says ‘meeting’. Pepper shakes her head, is she working too hard? She pushes the talk button on her phone. “Send them in.”

Pepper completely blanks after the door opens. Her mouth is hanging slightly open. The tall, completely gorgeous woman with a soft smile and pressed clothing walks in. Pepper doesn’t even realize they’re alone until the door clicks shut and the world comes roaring back. She backtracks and stands up, sticking out her hand. “ _I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met before.”_

“ _We haven’t but I’ve heard a great deal about you.”_

“Oh…OH!” Pepper’s knees wobble and she grips the edge of the table. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

“My fault, Natasha thought it would be better if we met in person than if she told you. I’m Maria Hill.”

“Maria Hill,” Pepper repeats the name. “Second in command of SHIELD?”

She smiles wryly and shakes her head. “SHIELD no longer exists.”

“Of course not.” Pepper shuffles her feet and turns a smile to Maria. “Would you like to go to dinner Ms. Hill?”

Maria grins. “Isn’t there a rule against that?”

“Well, you’re not officially under SI employment yet are you Ms. Hill?” Pepper grabs her purse.

“No, I guess I’m not.” Maria opens the door for Pepper and hangs just a fraction behind.

Pepper doesn’t comment on it, but she knows when she’s being checked out and puts in a bit more swing to her hips, this ogling is welcome.

-

Maria Hill is a machine.

Pepper understands just how she’d been able to become Assistant Director so young. Security personnel are tighter and more efficient. Although there are several complaints from recently laid off employees, all males actually, who’d been under suspicion for sexual harassment regarding unlawful termination. Maria quashed those complaints with their lawyers and they all slinked back. Stark Industries is running smoother with her on board, if only she’d poached Maria before this, but probably for the best. Maria would never have left SHIELD.

Now, Pepper is just locking her computer when the four sharp knocks on her door comes. Maria.

“Ready to go?” Maria pokes her head through the door.

“Yes,” Pepper walks out with her. “There’s a new bistro just down the block I’ve wanted to try.”

“Ah, Madison was just talking about the grilled cheese there. She said they also put sriracha in it.”

Pepper’s hand brushes along the back of Maria’s, she instantly retracts it to her side but Maria doesn’t even seem to have noticed. Pepper lets her hand swing down again, chastising herself for being so jumpy. She nearly jumps in surprise again, this time Maria catches her fingertips for a second and lets go. Pepper squares her resolve and slides her hand under Maria’s, winding their fingers together as they walk to the bistro. She’s sure the smile doesn’t disappear for the rest of the day, neither does the phantom tingles in her hand.

-

Checking the clock on her oven once more, Pepper opens the oven door and slides out the pot roast. She sets it on the stove burner and kicks the door shut. She side eyes the clock, nearly seven and she still hasn’t set the table yet.

“Crap,” Pepper curses under her breath.

The doorbell rings and she hurries to the door. She straightens out her shirt and fluffs her hair.

“Maria,” Pepper says, opening the door. She opens it wider and lets Maria slip through. “How’d you get past the … security. Never mind.”

“The security company in charge will be receiving an e-mail with explicit instructions to boost up their system,” Maria says over her shoulder.

“Please don’t make them cry.”

“I don’t make people cry Pepper.”

“Oh?”

Maria shrugs and pulls out the bottle of wine from her bag, presenting it to Pepper. “I don’t. I may make them wet their pants though.”

“Uh huh.” Pepper uses the electronic corkscrew to open the bottle. “Just letting it sit for a bit.” She gestures to the wine. Pepper opens the cupboards to take out the dishes, she startles just a bit seeing Maria lean against the counter next to her.

“Here let me help.” Maria holds her hands out to take them.

“Oh no, just –“

“I insist, come on.”

Pepper relents and puts the dishes into Maria’s waiting hands. She carries the food out to the dining table, where dinner’s been set completely to her liking.

“Who’s the chef?” Maria asks after finishing chewing the pot roast.

“How do you know it’s not me?”

“Unless you left work at 4, and I know you didn’t, there’s no way this could’ve been prepared.”

Pepper nods mostly to herself. “Observant.”

“It’s my job.”

“One of Tony’s personal chefs, she brought the food over and left instructions on how to reheat them,” Pepper explains, taking a sip of the wine. “So technically this is homemade.”

“Better than anything I could make, I can only cook breakfast foods.”

“I love breakfast.”

Maria smiles. “Maybe I’ll make it for you one day.”

The food is eaten completely, a rare occurrence for Pepper, but she finds herself enjoying the food more than normal. Company certainly does improve appetite. She’s side by side at the sink with Maria; Maria rinsing the dishes while she loads the dishwasher. It’s…domestic. It’s nice, Pepper decides.

Pepper moves their wine glasses to the living room, opening another bottle, red this time with some chocolates she bought for herself for Christmas with Tony’s credit card. Pepper sets down the wine glass, her movements slightly wider and jerkier. Tipsy then. That explains why she scooches closer to Maria and leans against her.

“I think you’ve had enough wine,” Maria points out.

“Probably, good thing I’m at home then.”

“Yea,” Maria says. “I should be –“

“Wait,” Pepper holds onto Maria’s shoulder. “You could stay.”

Maria blinks, in the split second of indecision; Pepper takes advantage and kisses the corner of her mouth.

“Pepper,” Maria says. She pulls her head back.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Pepper admits.

“Me too, but you’ve been drinking.”

“So have you.”

Maria chuckles lightly. “I have a very high tolerance.”

“I’m not drunk.”

“No you’re not, but alcohol is affecting you.”

“I’m clearheaded,” Pepper argues. She demonstrates that fact by grabbing Maria’s neck and pulling her down for a hard kiss. It’s sloppy. Wet. And oh does she want more; she touches Maria’s tongue with her own, moaning at the sensation and Maria’s taste. She smiles when Maria’s hand goes to her waist and tugs her closer. She’s won. For now.

Maria presses their foreheads together and tilts her mouth away. “Okay,” she breathes. “This is as far as we go tonight.”

“Uh huh.” Pepper goes in for another kiss and Maria doesn’t stop her.

They don’t end up going any further. Only some more heated kisses on the couch before Pepper gets tired and ends up yawning. Maria leads Pepper to her bed; taking off her shoes and making Pepper drink a full glass of water before tucking her in. Maria opts for the couch.

Pepper wakes up in the morning with only heavy limbs and a tinge of embarrassment. She covers her eyes and groans. God she’s never drinking more wine than Maria ever again. She throws off the covers and makes herself presentable for the day, even though it’s her day off. After her shower, Pepper’s nose twitches at the smell of bacon in her room. She follows the scent and freezes at the living room.

There’s a table set. With food. Good food. Fruits, waffles, two omelets and is that freshly squeezed orange juice?

“Morning,” Maria says, wiping her hands on a towel.

“Uh yea, good morning,” Pepper stammers. She blinks and licks her dry lips.

Maria’s wearing different clothes than last night, and what gave her the right to look so positively gorgeous in the morning?

“I always keep extra clothes in the car,” Maria explains. “Is this too much?” she gestures to the table.

“No no no, it’s…” Pepper smiles and takes a seat. “It’s perfect.”

“You haven’t even tried it yet.”

Pepper takes a bite out of the omelet. Mushroom, goat cheese and roasted tomato. She nearly moans. “This is delicious,” she says instead.

Maria smiles and eats her own food, occasionally sharing glances with Pepper. Pepper on the other hand stops herself from blushing whenever her eyes stray to Maria.

-

“Pepper I’ll call you back,” Maria says and hangs up.

That’d been three days ago after the Congressional hearing. Pepper goes through her normal routine, constantly checking the media for any signs of Maria. There’d been none, until today.

“Pepper,” Rhodey greets her on the phone.

“What happened?” she demands.

He sighs and Pepper closes her eyes. Bad news then. “She’s okay. She attacked General Talbot but she’s okay.”

“Is she detained? I’ll send over her lawyers –“

“The government doesn’t know where she is Pepper, that’s probably a good thing.”

“Thank you for letting me know James.”

“It’s not a problem,” he says. “You’ve got damage control to take care of, I’ll talk to you later Pepper.”

“Alright, thank you again.”

Pepper tosses her phone on the table and leans back in her chair. She mentally counts to ten and squares her shoulders. Time to be Pepper Potts, CEO once more.

She pushes a button on her phone, “John, tell Mr. Kline to head over to DC regarding Ms. Hill.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Pepper turns in her seat and freezes. “Jesus Christ, do I need to put a bell on you too?”

Maria walks over from the corner of her office, where there’s no air vents or extra doors.

“How’d you even get in? How long have you even been here?”

“Thank you,” Maria says, half sitting on Pepper’s desk. “For looking out for me.”

Pepper looks down onto her lap and conceals a tiny smile. “You didn’t really need it.”

“Your lawyers keep out all the idiots in my life, that deserves a huge thank you.”

“I’ll settle for dinner.”

“You probably shouldn’t be seen out with me for a while. Talbot’s gunning for me and probably has his troops rallied up to black bag me.”

Pepper pats Maria’s hand on the table. “Like they could ever do that.”

“No, but it’ll be very annoying to explain to Congress why their esteemed General has so many bruises.”

“Come on.” Pepper grabs Maria’s hand.

Maria plays along and lets her pull her to her feet. “What?”

“Dinner, least you can do for me.”

“Shouldn’t be with me in public.”

“Good thing we work in Avengers Tower, where you have a wing to yourself and I have an entire floor. Privacy. All around.”

Maria grinds to a halt. “You gave me an apartment?”

“Natasha has one too,” Pepper explains. “All the Avengers do.”

“I’m not an Avenger.”

“You’re an Avenger coordinator and wrangler. You share a floor with Natasha, but if you don’t –“

“That’s not it.” Maria bites her lip.

“This isn’t because we’re soul mates.”

Maria looks at her skeptically.

“It isn’t, not entirely,” Pepper says. “Even if you weren’t my soul mate, with what you do and what you will do, it’s easier for you to coordinate if we’re all here.”

Maria tilts her head to the door, a wicked grin on her face. “Come on, let’s decorate Natasha’s room, I know just the color.”

“You’re horrible,” Pepper says, but does nothing to stop her.

-

Pepper awakes with a start until a hand comes to her shoulder, rubbing. She sighs and burrows onto the ample chest under her cheek.  Hold on. Pepper cracks open her eyes and tilts her head up, red hair, but a shade different than hers.

“Hey,” Natasha says, brushing the hair out of Pepper’s eyes.

“Natasha? How… I should just stop asking that.” She chuckles. “Hey, you’re back.”

“You’re a heavy sleeper.” Natasha shrugs. “Maria’s making breakfast, I offered to do a switcheroo. You know you’re a koala in bed right?”

“Oh…” Pepper says. She falls back onto Natasha and hugs her close.

“You painted my room purple,” Natasha accuses.

“Maria’s idea.”

“Would you rather have had pink?”

“It’s purple.”

“Easy to repaint, we can discuss colors later. In the meantime…” Pepper slides her hand up Natasha’s chest. “Guess you’ll just have to stay here.”

“Are you asking me to move in?”

“Technically this is Maria’s room.”

“Please,” Natasha snorts. “Your stuff is all here already. We might as well knock down the wall and make it one room.”

“Is that what you want?” Pepper props her head up and studies Natasha’s face.

“Yea, it is.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.” Natasha nods. “Maria’s fine with it, we should all be together. The three of us.”

“We could be,” Maria says from the doorway, a hand on her hips. “If you two will get out of bed and get your butts to the table. Breakfast’s ready.”

Natasha scrambles out from under Pepper and races out.

“What?” Pepper climbs out of bed.

Maria calls over her shoulder. “If you don’t want her to eat everything, better get out here quick!”

No way, Pepper runs out. If Natasha Romanoff thinks she’s eating her waffles, she’s got another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may or may not do a final chapter rated E.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Pepper’s done this before. Not exactly, this, but Pepper’s definitely had sex before. Just, this is different, this is with her soul mates. Plural. Pepper isn’t shy but she’s also never had more than one partner at a time. This is different, good different but it’s making Pepper’s heart race and palms sweaty.

“You alright?” Natasha whispers in her ear. She’s seated behind her on the bed, arms loosely wrapping around Pepper’s shoulders.

“We don’t have to do this,” Maria says, kneeling between her legs in front of her.

“No!” Pepper shouts. Her face burns at her eagerness but it’s well passed the stage for that. They’re all naked in bed and Pepper is going to have sex with her soul mates tonight. “I’m good.”

Maria puts her hand on her knee, a comforting gesture but all it does is make her stomach flip even more.

“If you’re sure.” Natasha nuzzles her nose just behind her ear and kisses up and down her neck.

Maria leans in and kisses the other side of her neck, adding a few nips here and there. Pepper’s breath hitches. Jesus, her brain’s already scrambling and they’ve barely done anything! Pepper hugs Maria, pulling her in so their bodies touch while backing into Natasha. Pepper’s sure there’s going to be a few hickies on her neck, good thing she’s taking the day off tomorrow.

Natasha breaks off first, dragging Maria in for a kiss while Pepper moves back a bit, watching. She swallows. She’s not jealous, surprising even herself, in fact she could watch them all day. Natasha’s a bit more aggressive, chasing after Maria’s lips and sucking and biting her lower lip. Maria’s not submissive in the slightest though, kissing Natasha hard. A whimper escapes and now she has them both staring at her. Pepper gulps. Maria kisses her first then Natasha, both trading places until the three of them are sloppily kissing.

“Oh shit,” Pepper gasps. Maria’s sucking at her nipple, giving it a quick bite before licking down her stomach. Her hips jolt when Natasha pinches her nipples after Maria.

“She’s such a tease,” Natasha says. It’s certainly correct. Maria’s kissing and licking under her belly button. Pepper pushes Maria’s head down and Maria complies with a chuckle.

As if knowing what’s going to happen, Natasha hooks her legs across Pepper’s thighs, spreading and pinning them down at the same time. If she didn’t, she would’ve crushed Maria’s head. Maria sucks at her clit and she cries out. Natasha should’ve taken her hands too. Pepper’s hand curls into a fist in Maria’s hair, definitely pulling and yanking.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before Pepper comes under Maria’s tongue. Her breath evens out and she burrows her head against Natasha’s neck to hide her blush. It isn’t until her hips jerk involuntarily that she realizes Maria’s still down there eating her out and Natasha’s the one holding Maria’s head. Pepper reaches behind and winds her fingers through Natasha’s hair.

“Oh…” Pepper moans. She’s tightly held by Natasha, only writhing a tiny bit.

Maria sucks and laps between her legs, edging her closer and then backing off. Pepper nearly sobs the fourth time this happens, with her free hand she places it over Natasha’s and shoves her hips forward, fucking Maria’s mouth. “Please,” Pepper begs.

“Wait,” Natasha commands.

“No no no, please, please.”

“What do you need?” Natasha asks, gently stroking her cheek.

“To come, I just need to come, please Tasha.”

Natasha grins and looks down at Maria. “Suck her, hard.”

Pepper’s jaw drops and she screams. Her whole body lurches forward, even moving Natasha until she gets a better grip and pulls her back. Maria doesn’t give, going further, spurning Pepper into another orgasm. Only when her body twitches does Maria relent, giving her clit a parting kiss.

Still breathing hard, Pepper groans and lays her head against Natasha’s shoulder, she laughs. “God,” Pepper says.

“Yea,” Natasha nods. “She’s good at that.” Natasha glances down and bites her lip, she turns back to Pepper and there’s something in her eyes that give way to mischief. “But she’s great at this.”

“What?”

Pepper seizes up again. Maria’s tongue is inside her. “I’m going to die,” Pepper groans. “I’m going to die of sex.”

Whatever Maria does with her tongue and mouth just makes Pepper clench so hard.

“Tell me what you’re feeling,” Natasha says, raking her nails along Pepper’s stomach.

“Like she’s sucking me, from the inside,” Pepper manages to say.

“Mmmm…yea that’s a good way to describe it.”

“How?” Pepper asks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at another wave.

“I don’t know.” Natasha shrugs. “She won’t tell me.” She presses a kiss to Pepper’s ear and whispers, “Secretly, I think she loves it when I try it on her.”

“Have you…” Pepper groans. “Have you succeeded?”

“Have I?” Natasha asks Maria who only shrugs in response. “Well, guess you’ll have to be the judge then.”

Pepper goes cross eyed, her thighs burn, struggling against Natasha’s hold as she comes, hips in the air. Maria holds her up and continues, much to Pepper’s horror and delight. Finally, after coming three more times with her ass in the air, Pepper falls back on the bed. She catches her breath, only for it to hitch as Maria nuzzles her nose against her clit.

“Oh God, I can’t!”

“Right,” Natasha now helpfully explains. “Until you pull her off, she won’t stop eating you out.”

“What?” Pepper gasps. She blindly grabs at Maria’s head and latches onto her hair, pulling her up.

Maria kisses Pepper, licking her soft pallet. Pepper notices the shine of her come down Maria’s jaw to her neck. She’d be embarrassed but Natasha pulls Maria in and licks at it up to her lips. Maria’s using tongue to kiss.

“Okay how is your tongue not tired?” she asks out loud.

“Lots and lots of practice.”

Pepper’s eyes widen, looking in between Natasha and Maria. How much sex do they have?

Natasha smirks. “Not like that, she’s just too lazy to get a spoon for yogurt.”

“Hey it works.” Maria shrugs.

“My turn,” Natasha says brightly, she wiggles out from behind Pepper.

Without the support, Pepper falls onto the bed. She wipes at her face and grimaces at the sweat on her hairline. “No more for me.” Pepper cracks an eye open and sees Natasha pouting. “You wore me out, I can’t right now.”

“We need to work your stamina,” Maria says.

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“The fun way.” Maria rubs suggestively at her hipbone.

“Oh no you don’t.” Pepper bats her hand away and crosses her legs. “Play with each other, I’ll just be here, watching.”

“Are you sure?” Natasha asks.

“Yes, I actually am.”

Grinning, Natasha kisses her chastely and sits on her heels. “You like to watch.” She tucks Pepper’s hair behind her ear. “What do you want to see?”

Pepper blinks. She blinks again until her brain catches up. Shifting on weak muscles to sit against the headboard, Pepper licks her lips and points at Natasha. “You do whatever she,” pointing to Maria, “did to me.”

Natasha smirks and shoves Maria on the bed. She spreads Maria’s legs and dives straight in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all folks!


End file.
